Never assume your ex is over you
by rikkurox
Summary: Thi is my first fan fiction and i don't know what I'm doing but here goes. Mia's 18 and has finished school, she has a half sister called Megan as well as Rocky. This is after the sixth book if you're wondering who some of the characters are!
1. End of High school!

Ok this is my first fan fic so here goes…

Friday 23rd July, the loft, 5.30pm

I can't believe it, I'm done with school for ever! My final finals are over; I've been to my last school dance (the prom with Michael) and best of all I'm done with all types of maths! Not to mention I'll never have to see Lana again because she's going off to be a model in Paris. Hurray!

Everyone is telling me that things will get much harder at college and high school was the best days of my life etc. Yeah Right! Top 5 reasons why college is going to be better than school –

1. No more Lana asking, at least twice a week, whether I've done it with Michael yet!

2. The classes I am taking don't include anything I am likely to flunk, e.g. Algebra.

3. I will be living away from home, I mean ok it's only a dorm but hey, at least I won't have Megan crying while I'm trying to study, or watch TV! I love her but sometimes she does annoy me!

4. I can also take fat Louie so mum will stop moaning about him waking Megan up

5. No more princess lessons!

I mean it! Grandmere said that after this ball she is throwing for me at the end of the summer, I don't have to have any more lessons! And another great thing about this ball is I get to pick my own escort! I can't wait to tell Michael! The ball is to celebrate my high school graduation and to wish me good luck at college. She's flying in all these people for it and I'm actually kind of excited. I mean sure It'll probably be filled with boring speeches but I'll be with Michael. I know that this means that Grandmere and Dad are finally starting to accept Michael, (Mum and Frank accepted him ages ago after the Josh

Scare when I was 14!) It also helps that the hydrogen powered car, Michael's invention (and Doo Pak's) is about to be prototyped! Just think I could be married to the guy who saved the planet! Oh well I've go to go and get ready for Perin's Party!

Saturday 28th June, 3pm, the loft

Been to Michael's flat this morning, just think; I could be living there soon, well not all that soon but never mind! Oh someone's IMimg me

Jocrox – Hey Mia, happy about finishing school? Kenny

FtLouie- Of course! College will be a great experience, better than high school at any rate!

Jocrox- There's something I need to tell you.

Ft Louie- Ok sure

I am getting so mature. I mean sure Kenny will probably go on and on about how sorry he is that he thought I was cheating on him with Boris and how happy he is for me and Michael. Well either that or he's Gay. Well whatever it is I'm going to be princess like and listen and then reply gracefully.

Jocrox I still love you and I always have

Oh my God!

FtLouie- terminated


	2. Sort this out

**Note – Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Hope you like this one. Oh I almost forgot, these characters belong to Meg Cabot. **

Saturday 28th July, 9.30pm, the loft

Oh, I'm calm! Just, Oh my God! I mean it's been over three years now, and he still hasn't got over me! I mean it was bad enough when he made up that Heather, or whatever her name was, to try and make me jealous, but this! I mean talk about looser, move on mate! But it's not princess like to be mean so I won't be. What do I do? The last time Kenny confessed to liking me I got stuck in a relationship with him! EEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWW!

But, you know what! That was ages ago! Grandmere's given me enough lessons on this, I'll be fine. I'll just txt Kenny, I can't speak to him, and ask him to meet me in the new veggie place downtown and tell him. That's a nice private place where I can explain that I'm with Michael and that I only want to be friends!

Kenny

We need 2 talk, meet me 2moro at da Cordon Vert 2moro at 1

C u then Mia

Sunday 29th July on the subway

Oh no! I can't do this. What if I can't tell him I only want to be friends, what if we have a big argument? What if……..?

No I have to think positive! Here's my stop! 4 minutes to go!

Sunday 29th July, 3.30pm, the loft

That was the worst day of my life!

I was sitting in the restaurant with Kenny, (I'd asked Joe to take as long as possible parking the car and I think he took it literally!") and he was going on about how he meant what he said last night and he never stopped loving me etc. and all these reporters came from nowhere! I just wanted to tell Kenny and get home so I leant in close to him and started to say that I just wanted to be friends when Kenny just started kissing me! I mean seriously kissing me! It was kind of my fault I suppose, I shouldn't have given him the wrong idea! But how could he! And if that wasn't bad enough…

Just as he let go of me I saw Lilly standing a couple of feet away from me! She started shouting at me, "You're supposed to my best friend! How could you do this to me? How long has this been going on?" Before I got a chance to explain she goes "I'll never speak to you again and neither will he!" Then I clocked Michael standing by the door. I looked at him and he went out, slamming the door!

Now Michael and Lilly won't answer their mobiles and when I tried to call Lilly at home Mrs. M said she was 'busy'! I cannot believe I lost by boyfriend and my best friend in one afternoon! And considering how many photos those reporters took it'll be on the cover of every tabloid this side of Europe!

What am going to do?


	3. Damage control

Note – I know I haven't updated this for ages but I lost all my ideas for it! I've changed it now and deleted the third chapter and changed it! Here's the new chapter, hope you like it!

Sunday 29th July, 5.45 the loft

Still can't get through! I can't believe this I am sooooo mad at Kenny; I mean this whole thing is his fault! He can't have me so nobody can! Well I know that wasn't what he was thinking he still snogged me! Maybe he saw Michael? No Kenny's a nice person, he wouldn't do that to me, but I don't like him like that! Oh he's just mailed me…

Mia, I'm sorry about the kiss, I don't know what came over me! You just looked so… and for a minute I thought... I'm really sorry. I hope we can still be friends, even though I know we can never be more than that. I feel so bad about Michael, I honestly didn't know he was there, please don't think I was trying to split you two up! I keep trying to phone him but he won't answer my calls, have you spoken to him? Please don't hate me

Kenny

p.s. I really am sorry!

I can't believe I even thought he would try and split me and Michael up! I feel really bad because he is a nice guy, but I love Michael, and now he thinks I'm cheating on him!

My phones going off, is it him?

Oh great as if I need that right now! Grandmere. I've got to go for another lesson to prepare for the ball! Great! I thought I was ok for a bit because mom n Frank have taken Rocky and Megan to the park, but Grandmere! She's the worst! Oh no Limo's here!

Sunday 29th July, 9.30pm Limo on the way home from Grandmere's

She got it out of me! I tried to lie, but my nostrils gave me away! I guess it was a good thing that she did but she was all "AMELIA! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?" Just because I wasn't listening to her drone on about what to say in my speech!

I was like "Nothing Grandmere! I'm fine Grandmere." But she wasn't satisfied, as usual!

"It's that Moscovitz boy isn't it? He's gone off with someone else hasn't he? Well never mind Mia, chin up, I'm sure I have Prince William's E-mail still around him somewhere"

"NO HE HASN'T!" I shouted, I guess she hasn't accepted Michael, "He just saw me with someone else and now he thinks I'm cheating on him." I answered, well she'd find out from the papers tomorrow anyway.

"What!" she exclaimed "A princess never has two beaus at once! Suitors yes, but a string of beaus is very bad press Amelia, I would have thought better of you!"

"I haven't! Well not really anyway! My ex. told me he loved me so I met him to tell him that I didn't like him back and he kissed me, in front of Michael and like a million reporters."

"Well this is terrible!" She shouted "Charlotte! Ah there you are, get me the heads of all the major papers in the area! We've got some damage control to do!"

Well she managed to stop most of the papers printing the story, and she was too busy bribing all the papers to chastise me about the whole kiss thing, or talk about Michael and it totally got her off the subject of the ball thank goodness! It was nice of her I suppose, who am I kidding?

Life with out Michael is not worth living!

Monday 30th July, 12.30pm, the loft

Too depressed to get up this morning. I know mom's worried about me, I told her what happened, but she's really busy with Megan at the moment. Still trying Michael he won't pick up. Nor will Lilly. Can't write anymore too depressed!

Monday 30th July, 12.50pm, the loft

I just realized. This isn't helping me, Michael or Lilly. I've got to take control, deal with this! I am a princess, I don't hide away from my problems I face them! (Ok this is what Grandmere said one princess lesson when I was depressed but you know) I'll go round to Michael's flat, I've got a key so he can't lock me out, and tell him what happened! I'll try and get Lilly's parents to let me in to hers! If not I'll get Tina to talk to her for me, tell her that Kenny kissed me not the other way round! I'm going to call for a limo!

Limo's here! I hope this works!


	4. Face my problems

A/N – I've finally written it! It took me ages, I've been really busy (no really I have) but whatever I've done it now! Please R+R! Still don't own any of it!

Monday 30th July, 2.30pm, Lilly's bathroom

Thank goodness for Tina! I knocked on Lilly's door, she shut the door in my face (Grandmere would have been shocked) and shouted something about me cheating on her brother, and how it's immoral and cruel, etc.! Then Tina came up behind me, it turned out she was going to Lilly's to help her with this episode of Lilly tells it like it is (it's been really popular since it's been put on a proper channel). I told her what happened…

"Oh so that's what Lilly was on about when she was Iming me this morning! I'll talk to her, you know what Lilly's like she always over reacts! You guys have had loads of fights over the years, you always make up!"

"Not this time if she has anything to do with it." I was loosing faith in the 'face my problems' thing!

So Tina knocks on the door and Lilly lets her in (I'm round the corner at this point!)

Never mind what Grandmere said about listening at doors this was a life or death situation! Well anyway I heard a load of talking, and then some shouting on Lilly's part, but Tina persuaded her to let me in and explain.

"You'd better have a good explanation!"

"HekissedmeIwastryingtogetridofhim!" I said real fast in case she changed her mind!

"WHAT? You expect me to believe that? It's clear that you were enjoying it!"

"Lilly I wasn't I promise you! I love you brother with every fibre of my being and I would never do anything to hurt him!"

"Prove it!"

So then I went I to this long speech about me having loved him for years and how special he is and how every time I'm not with him I miss him and I was about to start with the 'totally devoted to him thing' when Lilly goes

"God you sound like one of mom's patients when she's just broken up with her on/off boyfriend! Mom always says that she's so in love with him she can't see all the problems in the relationship." which is something that Lily's mom would say! "I guess you do love him"

"Um, yeah, duh!" I couldn't help but say

"Right now that we've got that sorted, let's work on this show" Tina put in

This 'face me problems' rocks! If it works this well with Michael We'll be fine! And I bet it will! He's no where near as stubborn as his sister! Gotta go Lilly's calling me

Monday 30th July, 3,45pm, Limo on the way to Michaels

I'm about to work things out with Michael!

Monday 30th July, 3,55pm, Limo on the way back from Michaels

I'm crying so much I can hardly write! He was with some blonde, skinny, big busted, petite, smart, non freak college girl! She was almost on his lap snogging him on the couch! BITCH! How could they? How could he?

A/N - Hope you liked this chapter, please review!


	5. Ball problems

No note just the story, don't own it

Thursday 2nd August, 11.30 am, the loft

How could he do this to me? There was no mistaking who started that kiss off! Oh no my mom's calling. I haven't been out since Monday does she really think I want to whoever's come round? Honestly can't she just leave me alone?

Thursday 2nd August, 3.45 am, the loft

That was Tina, she came round to see if I'm ok, Yeah Tina I'm ok, apart from the fact that...

My Grandmother wants to set me up with prince William

My mother wants me to join her yoga group to 'relive my stress' (Yeah right last time I went to that yoga class thing all we did was stick our buts up in the air, not really very relaxing!)

My 'best friend' telling me every time she calls how I should give her brother another chance, though he hasn't called me once since Monday!

The fact that my so called BOYFRIEND cheated on me with some blonde skinny college girl!

Put apart from all that I'm absolutely ecstatic!

But at least she was sympathetic! Lilly, who is supposed to be my best friend seems to siding with her brother in all of this! "Well maybe you should phone him and apologise" she keeps saying! Like that's going to happen! I notice she wasn't saying that to him when she thought that the cheating was the other way around! Oh phones ringing!

Oh no that was Grandmere; she wants me to go over for a 'dress fitting' for the ball! Like I wanna go to that now! Who am I going to go with? Oh no Limo's here!

Thursday 2nd August, 4.18pm, Limo on the way back from Grandmere's!

As if life couldn't get any worse! Now Grandmere's just told me that the ball is now next week, she's moved it forward to 'cheer me up'! Oh great Grandmere, oh great!

She was all "Amelia try this dress on, I need to know if it needs altering!"

I tried on the stupid dress, but she still wasn't satisfied!

"Smile Amelia! I don't know what's got into these past few days!"

"I have lost the love of my life! I'm supposed to be happy about it?"

"Pfuit! Don't be so dramatic! You need to something to cheer you up! I shall phone up all the guests, we shall move this ball forward to a week on Saturday, Charlotte!"

"_Yes ma'am"_

"Kindly ring all the people on the guest list for the ball, 400 I believe, and tell them that the ball has been moved to Saturday 11th. The dress will be ready in time and if any can't make that date fill the list up with people from my back up list, the top of list first please Charlotte!"

"_Yes ma'am, and the ambassador for Spain has just arrived"_

"Thank you Charlotte, send him in! You can go now Mia!"

"But Grandmere I…"

"No need to thank me it's my pleasure now run along the limo is ready!"

So now I have no date, sorry 'escort', for the biggest dance of my life and all those people who Grandmere has invited will think I'm a complete looser who can't get a date. The people won't want someone like that in charge of their country! I'm so dead!


	6. Appologies and Advice

A/N – sorry it's taken so long I've been really busy with my coursework and stuff! Anyway hope you like this chapter I promise the next one will be up sooner than this one was. Please read and review!

Friday 3rd August, 9.30pm the loft

Lilly is driving me insane! She just called to tell me that I am being cruel and heartless because I won't call her brother and that I should call and apologize because it's all my fault! Well not in so many words but that's what she meant!!!!!!

I can't believe she's taking his side, I'm the victim here, and he hasn't even called me to explain, he's obviously very happy with his new perfect girlfriend! I bet she isn't a princess and doesn't have to have a bodyguard follow her everywhere. I bet she doesn't have to get her roots topped up every six weeks because she has naturally blonde hair. I bet she's not a dunce at all things mathematical. And I still haven't got a date for this stupid ball! Can't write anymore, am going back to bed!

Friday 3rd August, 1.18pm Tina's bathroom

Tina insisted I come round to hers. She says it's not good for me to stay in bed depressed all day. What does she know about it? Oh she's calling me I bet she thinks I'm slitting my wrists or something, I should maybe that will make Michael and that bimbo sorry! At least I wouldn't have to go to this ball without a date!

Friday 3rd August, 6.32pm Plaza ladies room

Oh great as if this day couldn't get worse as soon as I get away from Tina giving me lectures on how 'I'll find someone better' (funny how she's changed her tune from when she broke up with that pig Dave!) Grandemere calls me and tells me I've got to try out hairstyles for this ball! Were halfway through the 'guide to regal hairstyling' and we still haven't found one to please her! As if I haven't got enough to worry about right now! Why am I even bothering to try hairstyles for a ball I can't go to because I haven't got a date??

Uh Grandemere's calling! I better go before she sends her maid in to look for me like she did when I was in the middle of writing that poem for ………… I can't even write it!

Saturday 4th August, 10.03am the loft

That was the longest hairdressing session of my life!!! It took until half past ten to find a hairstyle 'to suit my interesting face!' UH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't even … oh someone's IMing me

OMG Its Michael

SkinnerBx: Hey

HEY????????????????????????? HEY????????????????????????

HE RIPPER OUT MY HEART AND STOMPTED ON IT AND ALL HE HAS TO SAY IS HEY????????????????????????

WHAT AM I GOING TO SAY?

FtLouie: Hi

THAT WAS SOOOOOO LAME!

SkinnerBx: I'm sorry

FtLouie: YOU'RE SORRY? YOU DIDN'T SEEM ALL THAT SORRY THE OTHER DAY!

I can't believe I just said that to Michael! But come on, he cheated on me!

SkinnerBx: it was a mistake, she's just a friend nothing was going on she just came round to talk and then…

FtLouie: And then you just decided to kiss her to get back at me?

He is not getting off lightly, I know I love him and Grandemere would be appalled, but, but, how could he?

SkinnerBx: No it wasn't like that mia, she was just there and I was so upset, I thought you were with Kenny and then, it just happened

FtLouie: I can't talk to you right now I'm late for a princess lesson

Ok so it's a lie but I have to stop this or I know I'll end up taking him back, which I don't want, well I do, but … but…

FtLouie: terminated

Saturday 4th August, 1,19pm Grandemere's suite

Grandemere called me for a princess lesson like ten minutes after I stopped talking to Michael so I didn't feel as bad about lying. What am I going to do though? He apologised, but after every thing that's happened should I really trust him again? He did think that I was cheating on him, but even so he didn't call earlier!

WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?

Grandemere's calling me, great!

Saturday 4th August, 3.13pm Limo on way back from Grandemere's

That was the strangest thing ever, but Grandemere actually gave, me some good advice! Come to think of it she has given me some good advice about Michael in the past, like when she told me how to get him to take me to the prom, which worked. (Twice!!!!) Weird, I guess she doesn't hate Michael as much I thought, too bad I realised that when we are on the bring of splitting up (I hate to write it but it's true.) Today she told me that I need to make sure he's telling the truth about the kiss being a one time thing, a princess she says never has a beau that she fears may be unfaithful, the scandal she tells me would be outrageous. I don't really get the scandal part but I suppose she's right, if Michael was telling the truth about the kiss, that it was just a one time thing then I guess he really does love me and it was just a mistake, anyone can make a mistake, especially, me! And if he wasn't telling the truth and it happened more than once or worse still he'd been cheating on me, he just a lying, cheating, oh I can't write it, it's too horrible to think of Michael, my soul mate being anything but a god.

Oh please let him be telling the truth!


	7. Decisions, Decisions

A/N – Sorry it's taken me so long, I've had a load of exams! Hope you like this chapter, please read and review! Still don't own it!

Saturday 4th August, 5.30pm, the loft

How am I gonna find out whether Michael was telling the truth or not? He's already told me and I can't go and see that girl he was snogging, I just can't!!!!!!! I guess I'll just have to talk to him. I just don't know what he can say to make this better, I can't believe this is happening, he's my soul mate, so why is this all going so wrong?????? I need to IM him; it would be too horrible to talk to him in person about it!

FtLouie: We need to talk.

SkinnerBx: ok

OMG! Wat am I going to say?????????

SkinnerBx: Listen I can understand if you don't believe me, I know it probably looked bad with Jess, but it really didn't mean anything!!

FtLouie: Well I guess I did the same with Kenny.

SkinnerBx: That wasn't your fault.

FtLouie: Listen I believe you but I'm not sure how I feel about you right now, I have to go.

SkinnerBx: ok, I can't understand that, but Mia, remember I love you and I don't want to be without you.

Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! That's sooooo sweet!!!!!!!!!!! But still, I don't know if I can trust him again!!!!!!!

FtLouie: terminated

Sunday 5th August, 6.43pm, Limo on way home from Grandmere's

Well that was fun, NOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Grandmere had me doing a whole day princess lesson preparing for this ball on Saturday which I don't even want to go to!!!!! I haven't even got an escort and I refuse to go with any of the men Grandmere wants me to date! I only want to go with Michael, but I can't even look at him!!!!!!! Why can't I just forgive him, He did apologize, but… I still can't forget that kiss! I don't know what to do, I might loose Michael if I don't forgive him soon, but I don't think I can!!!!!!!!

Sunday 5th August, 8.58pm, the loft

Tina just called she wants me to spend a day out with her Perin and Shameka (I notice Lilly's not been mentioned!!!!!!) to 'get out of myself!' Were all going for a shopping trip and then to a vegetarian restaurant for lunch and too the zoo for the afternoon! It's so sweet of Tina, she knows I love the zoo so I said I'd go, but I just can't figure out this Michael thing!!!!

And why is Lilly still not talking to me????????????

Monday 6th August 7.48pm, back at the loft

Well that was fun I guess, we had a great time hopping and that cute polar bear in the zoo is still there, but I couldn't stop thinking about what I'm going to do about Michael and Lilly.

Top five reasons why I should go back to him …

He apologized and I did basically the same thing

If I forgive him Lilly might start talking to me

I would have an escort to the ball

Grandmere would stop fixing me up with those weird guys!

I love him

Top five reasons why I shouldn't forgive him …

Can only think of one, Jess

Isn't that enough though???????? He cheated on me, and I know that every time I see him I'll picture him with, Jess. Uh, I can't even write that name, even though it probably wasn't her fault!!!!!!!!!!!! I can't forgive, I wish I could but I just can't!!!!!!!


	8. Escorts

A/N – I'm getting better at updating this, I no its still been ages but now my exams are out of the way I can do a bit more! Don't own any of it!

Tuesday 7th August, 9.00am the loft

Five days to go until the dance and still no date, Grandmere keeps saying that I should have an escort and that I should go with one of the guys that she's picked out for me! I mean I'm sure they're very nice and all but, the only person I want to go with is Michael, but I just can't face him! Why is my life so messed up? The guy I love cheated on me with some college girl and now I can't forgive him, my best friend won't talk to me because I can't forgive him and my baby sister is screaming so loud that even my mp3 player with Kelly Osborne on it can't drone out! I can't believe that I ever thought Rocky was noisy, Megan is like ten times worse, she won't even stop crying if I sing to her, which always sent Rocky to sleep, and my mum and Frank are beside themselves! And that is least of my problems!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tina's IMing me

Iloveromance: Hi, how are you?

FtLouie: Hi, and I'm fine

That is such a lie its lucky Tina can't see my nostrils because they are totally flaring

Iloveromance: Right! Come on Mia just because I can't see you I know that your nostrils are flaring big time

GREAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

FtLouie: Ok so I'm not alright, but what can I do about it? I can't just forget what Michael did, but I want to forgive him because I love him, and Lilly is still not talking to me!!!!!!

Iloveromance: Lilly will come around and Mia you should forgive him in your own time, you shouldn't feel pressured to do so if you don't feel that you can trust him again!

I'd love to live in Tina's head, it must be so peaceful!

FtLouie: But what if he gets fed up of waiting around for me to forgive him, I wouldn't blame him if he did, he's in a school full of gorgeous college girls and I'm haven't even started my first term!

Iloveromance: Mia Michael doesn't want a college girl he wants you, and he knows this is his fault!

FtLouie: I don't know Tina I've got to think about this

Iloveromance: ok but if you want I could talk to Lilly for you

FtLouie: thank tine, bye

FtLouie: terminated

Tuesday 7th August, 5.48pm, Grandmere's bathroom

Now Grandmere is making me meet these guys that could be my escort for the ball, I've got to come and have dinner with a different one of these, 'suitors' as Grandmere puts it! I don't want to be mean about this but this guy is totally weird, he's supposed to be some Duke's son, but I swear he thinks Jane Austin is a horse he's put a bet on! It just makes me miss Michael even more! Oh no Grandmere's calling me, back to go make conversation with 'Peter', yuck!

Tuesday 7th August, 10.48pm, the loft

Well that was the longest Dinner ever! I can't believe Grandmere thinks I would even consider dating Mr. No culture at all! I can't believe I've got to do this again three rimes this week, and I've got to go to the dance with one of them! I'm too tired to write now, I'm going to bed!


	9. Forgiveness?

A/N – Hey guys! I know this story's been just about dead but I got reviews telling me to update, so now I have! Hope you like this chapter, don't own any of it!

Wednesday 8th August, 9.13am the loft

Good news, Grandmere's given up the idea of me going to the dance with that Peter guy she made me have dinner with last night (apparently he did not compliment her on her new hat).

Bad news, I've still got two more of these 'suitors' to meet.

Worse news, I still don't know what to do about Michael!

Tina's IMing me again!

Iloveromance: I spoke to Lilly,

FtLouie: and?????????????

Iloveromance: Well, she wasn't exactly begging you for forgiveness

FtLouie: She hates me doesn't she?

Iloveromance: No! Listen I've got her to meet you for lunch, I'm sure you'll make it up! 12.30 at The Diner!

FtLouie: I'll try, but what am I going to say if she still keeps insisting that I've got to forgive Michael?

Iloveromance: You can't forgive him just because Lilly wants you to, you have to forgive him because you want to, but don't worry I think Lilly knows that you didn't do anything wrong, she's just too proud to call you and say so!

FtLouie: Thanks Tina, I hope so! Bye

FtLouie: terminated

Wednesday 8th August, 12.27pm the subway

I'm dreading my lunch with Lilly, what if she makes a big scene and starts screaming at me in the middle of the restaurant? But, maybe she will have realized that I can't forgive Michael until I'm ready, as Tina says. OMG what if she brings Michael, and wants me to make it up with him now? Oh no here's my stop!

Wednesday 8th August, 1.16pm The Diner ladies room

Well that was ok I guess, she was on her own and didn't start screaming at me, so I guess that's a good thing. She said that she realizes that I can't forgive Michael at the moment and although she still thinks I should, she knows that it's not all my fault. I guess were mates again but I wish she wouldn't keep bringing up Michael, I mean I just don't want to talk to her about it right now! I'd better go back out; I hope she stops talking about Michael because I can't take it!

Wednesday 8th August, 2.52pm the loft

I'm glad I sorted things out with Lilly; it was horrible fighting with both her and Michael! I hate that I'm not speaking to him though, I miss him but I know that I just can't face him…

Tina's texting me, she heard that me and Lilly made up and says that we should all go out to the cinema this afternoon to see the new Brad Pitt film. I'll go I guess, It'll help me get my mind of Michael for a change!

Wednesday 8th August, 5.58pm limo on the way to Grandmere's

Brilliant! I've got to meet this new 'suitor' guy who will probably turn out to be as big a weirdo as yesterday's and Grandmere is going to kill me for being late! I have no idea why I have to be here so early anyway, diner isn't served until seven but I have to be here at half past five to greet the latest looser that Grandmere is trying to fix me up with, Oh great were here!

Wednesday 8th August, 10.47pm limo on the way back from Grandmere's

Well this guy, his name was James, wasn't as bad as the last one, he was actually pretty nice, but he's nothing compared to Michael. Grandmere of course thinks he's charming and wants me to invite him to the ball. I suppose I will end up going with him, Grandmere says that I must have an escort and she will pick one if I don't, plus the guy I was supposed to meet tomorrow cancelled (he broke his leg on going horse riding but Grandmere thinks that he is very rude for canceling at the last minute!) I guess I'll tell her that I'll go the ball with James.

Thursday 9th August, 10.48am Tina's bathroom

I'm hanging around at Tina's today; Lilly, Perin, Ling Su and Shameka are here too. Were just chatting about what were doing next year, I'm going to college and doing a writing course, Lilly's going to the top college in the state (of course!) to study law, Tina's going to beauty school, Ling Su is (obviously) going to art college and Perin and Shameka are going to a different college which is like, twenty miles away! All this talk of college keeps making me think about Michael, maybe I was stupid not to forgive him, it was a one off and he did think that we were broken up at the time. The girls are calling me to make smoothies, I'll think about this later!

Thursday 9th August, 11.43pm the loft

So tired! Spent the whole day with the girls and ended up going to the Big Wong for dinner. Going to bed, am going to sleep for most of tomorrow!

Friday 10th August, 10.53am the loft

Finally dragged myself out of bed to answer the phone (mom and Frank have taken Rocky and Megan out for the day), it was Grandmere. She's delighted that I'm going to the ball with James (I left her a message last night) and wants me to come down for an hour today to check my dress and all day tomorrow to practice walking and dancing for the ball. Yeah Grandmere, I'm on the bring of forgiving Michael (maybe!) but I'll just forget all the reasoning that I've done and learn how to waltz for like the tenth time! Great!

Friday 10th August, 4.35am the loft

An hour? I left at 11.00 and I've only just got back, she had this dressmaker round and I had to stay there while they altered and then altered further this dress. When we started it was a V-neck, floor-length dress without any decoration, now it's a square neck, ankle length (so I don't trip over like another time I could mention!) dress with beading on the hem and neckline! And they're still not satisfied! I've got to be at Grandmere's suite at 9.30 tomorrow morning and spend the whole day there until the ball at 7.00! Lucky me!

Friday 10th August, 12.43am the loft

OMG!!!! I just got up to rock Megan and I looked at my e-mails, Michael must have e-mailed me while I was at Grandmere's, he says:

I love you, I know that I've said it before but please forgive me, it was wrong to kiss Jess. It was a big mistake; the only person I want is you! Please forgive me, all my love

Michael xxxxxxxxxxx

Aaahhhh, isn't that sweet, and you know I really do believe him, I think I've finally forgiven him! I guess it's too late to phone know (I've made that mistake before!) but first thing tomorrow; I'll phone and tell him! I can't wait!


	10. Ball time!

A/N – It hasn't been too long this time; I've been as quick as I can! Hope people like this chapter! I can't believe I finnaly finished it, lol! Please R and R!

Saturday 11th August, 9.18am limo on the way to Grandmere's

Just great! I over slept so Grandmere is going to murder me, I haven't had time to phone Michael and my phone has run out of credit! Plus I have to spend the entire day learning how to walk, dance and sound like a princess while always looking fabulous in my dress! This is going to be the most boring day of my life and I feel so guilty about going to the ball with James, I feel like I'm betraying Michael!

Saturday 11th August, 11.23am Grandmere's suite

Grandmere is in panic mode! The violinist has cancelled, the decorations are late and she has all her staff racing around the hotel having no idea how to fix things! The good news is while she is dealing with all these 'crisis's' she doesn't have time to lecture me on my manners, walk, dancing skills or, anything else! I miss Michael so much; I just wish I could tell him that I forgive him! He has been so patient and everything and now I can't even …

Brrring!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tina's calling me!

Saturday 11th August, 11.48am Grandmere's suite

I told Tina about forgiving Michael, she says that it won't kill him to wait one more day! I suppose she's right but I just want to talk to him and tell him how I feel, I can't believe grandmere won't let me phone him from her suite… but she is in total panic mode, maybe she wouldn't notice if I …

Saturday 11th August, 4.13pm Grandmere's suite

Ok so she wasn't incomplete panic mode! Typical! The decorations have arrived and another flutist has been found. The ball will go ahead! Great! Well I've been taught how to sit, stand, walk, talk and dance like a princess and I have an itinerary for the evening …

6.45pm – Greet guests

7.10pm – Dance first dance of the evening with James

7.15pm – Talk to prime minister about his road improvement policy

7.45pm – Meet with members of parliament

The list goes on! What a fun evening this is going to be!

Paulo just arrived to do my hair, I don't know why they are doing it so early, it will be down by the evening, but Grandmere says that we must do the hair first so we can see how the eye shadow looks with the slides and experiment to find the perfect shade, Brilliant!

Saturday 11th August, 6.08pm Grandmere's suite

Finally a minute to myself, Grandmere has been lecturing on how to act all the time I had my hair and make up done, she's only gone off now to answer the phone! I mean come on, I'm not a kid, what does she expect me to do throw a tantrum and start throwing food around? Well I officially dreading this now, Grandmere just showed me the guest list and she has invited like a million celebrities not to mention all of parliament and like anyone in Genovia who she knows the tiniest bit. Basically, if I screw up tonight I'm dead! Oh no she's back to… Oh My God!!!!!!!!!!!!! James is in hospital with a chest infection, I'm dateless!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday 11th August, 6.14pm Grandmere's suite

I know that sounded totally selfish, I mean the guy's in hospital and all I can think about is how I'm not going to have a date for a stupid dance, but, he'll be fine a few weeks, I'll be known for the rest of my life as the 'princess' who couldn't get a date to her own celebration ball! Not that I don't feel bad for James, he'll be in hospital for two to three weeks Grandmere says but he's not I too much pain and he'll be fine once it's cleared up! But I still don't have a date with only half an hour to go until the guests arrive! Grandmere says that he did it on purpose and is tying to find another date for me, but with half an hours notice there's no chance! I'm going to be the dateless princess who everyone feels sorry for!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saturday 11th August 6.40pm Grandmere's suite

Five minutes until I have to start welcoming people and still no date! I'm doomed!

Saturday 11th August 7.13pm Plaza Bathroom

Oh My God. That's all I can say that was the best evening of my life! I was standing in the Ballroom talking to the prime minister's daughter and trying to smile when they announce over the speakers that they had a special request! Then Michael gets up on stage and starts singing Princess of my Heart! It was so sweet, just like in one of Tina's romance novels! Then he came down off the stage and said in front of everyone,

"I love you Mia, please forgive me!"

"Of course I will!"

And I just fell in to his arms and we kissed not even caring who was watching! Everyone clapped (apart from Grandmere whose face was like thunder, oh well guess we'll have to work on that one!)

And now he wants to know if I'm coming out to dance, of course I am!


End file.
